Mentorship Committee
FOR INFORMATION ONLY - PRIOCEDURE NOT IN PLACE The Mentorship Committee is an informal, self-selecting, self-organised committee set up to mentor people put on probation or mentorship by either the Arbcom or the Wikipedia community. Those watched will be informed by us. A bot will be run in a channel on freenode to watch over the contributions of selected users. Our goal is to make ourselves a pool of available mentors, and to utilize a bot in #wikipedia-probation to watch over specific people. It is to be noted though that we are not every Wikipedia mentor, just as the Wikipedia:Mediation Committee does not include every Wikipedia mediator. Some ground rules *The purpose of the committee is to monitor and act upon an editor who is under probation. *Aside from whatever powers each member may possess (eg. if they are admins, they may independently block a user for an egregious edit), this committee has no actual power, and will take no actions: its role is to revert any objectionable edits a user on probation may make, and report these edits to ArbCom. *Probation is a privilege, as compared to being outright banned. If the same deeds are done which caused the probation, it shall be considered a blockable offense. *If the Arbcom assigns someone else mentorship, we will not interfere. Members *Redwolf24 - No case *Alex Schenck (that's Linuxbeak to you) - Blu Aardvark - Mistress Selina Kyle *Cool Cat - JarlaxleArtemis *Celestianpower - No case *Spum - JarlaxleArtemis *maru dubshinki - No case *Karmafist - No case *NicholasTurnbull - Onefortyone *Will Beback - JarlaxleArtemis *FCYTravis - Onefortyone *JAranda - Mistress Selina Kyle *AMIB - Lightbringer *Sasquatch - Zen-master *Phroziac - Zen-master *Jaxl - Zen-master *St|eve - Lightbringer *FireFox - Lightbringer *Guanaco - No case *Maoririder - a lot of help! *Ian13 - Blu Aardvark *WikiFanatic - No one as of yet... *Osbus --unable to take cases until after June 20 =Currently on Probation/Mentorship= User:Blu_Aardvark * is placed on mentorship and has been instructed to request help from his mentors in case of dispute or question. Mentors assigned to case * Linuxbeak (interm) * Ian13/talk * Open Start/Ending date of mentorship *Start: May 28, 2006 *End: May 28, 2007 User:Mistress Selina Kyle * is placed on mentorship and has been instructed to request help from her mentors in case of dispute or question. Mentors assigned to case * Linuxbeak (interm) * --Jaranda wat's sup 23:47, 28 May 2006 (UTC) * Open Start/Ending date of mentorship *Start: May 28, 2006 *End: May 28, 2007 Lightbringer * is banned from articles and talk pages relating to freemasonry, even mentioning it in non-freemasonry related articles. Violating this can give him up a one week ban, and on the fifth violation, up to a year. Lightbringer is also on a personal attack parole for 6 months. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Requests_for_arbitration/Lightbringer ; Confirmation that all parties are aware of the probation *http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALightbringer&diff=29098941&oldid=29095747 Probation officers assigned to case *A Man In Black *Stevertigo *FireFox Recommended reading for mentors *Freemasonry (or a good enough understanding on the topic) *Wikipedia:Requests for arbitration/Lightbringer Start/Ending date of probation *Start: 24 November, 2005 *End: 24 May, 2006 Zen-master * is on probation when editing any article. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Requests_for_arbitration/Zen-master. Expanded to all articles on 14 December 2005 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Zen-master&diff=31364161&oldid=31251593 ; Confirmation that all parties are aware of the probation * http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AZen-master&diff=19458018&oldid=18712629 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AZen-master&diff=25591808&oldid=24114828 Terms of probation * is placed on probation for one year, and during that time may be banned from any article if in the opinion of any administrator his editing is disruptive. See Wikipedia:Probation. Probation officers assigned to case *Sasquatch *Jaxl *Phroziac Start/Ending date of probation *Start: 16:06 October 15, 2005 (UTC) *End: 16:06 October 15, 2006 (UTC) Onefortyone * who also uses ips in the 80.141. range ; Confirmation that all parties are aware of the probation. Notification on the talk pages of and , is also involved. This matter requires attention as Ted Wilkes and Wyss feel that Onefortyone has continued with objectionable activity while Onefortyone feels they are unjustifiably calling for a ban on him. Fred Bauder 02:05, 13 November 2005 (UTC) Notices Ted Wilkes, Wyss, Onefortyone Onefortyone redux Terms of probation * Onefortyone is placed on Wikipedia:Probation with respect to the biographies of celebrities. He may be banned from any article or talk page relating to a celebrity which he disrupts by aggressively attempting to insert poorly sourced information or original research Decision in the Arbitration case Probation officers assigned to case *NicholasTurnbull -(largely left Wikipedia) *FCYTravis Start/Ending date of probation Case closed 3 November, 2005, duration indefinite. JarlaxleArtemis * ; Confirmation that all parties are aware of mentorship Talk page Mentors assigned to case *Will Beback *Cool Cat *Spum Start/Ending date of mentorship *Start: November 12, 2005 *End: November 12, 2006